


Him

by zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: 电影《Her》的paro，写给阿呜的





	Him

“Fleta呀。”  
“我在。”  
白璨萤把手机扣在胸口上，凝视着天花板。尽管fleta的声音永远存在于他的蓝牙耳机中，但习惯性地，他总会在对话时向上方看。  
“我想看看你的脸，”他说，话一出口便猛然从床铺上坐起来，“这个说法会伤人吗？对不起。”  
“不会。”他的AI轻声回答。白璨萤脑海中对这个声音有着一个非常模糊的脸庞轮廓，在对方像现在这样轻声否认什么时，他几乎可以看到声波信号传来的那一头的男孩子小幅度摇着头的样子；可是他看不清楚，还没有清楚到……  
“你可以设置我的面孔，”Fleta唤醒了他的电脑，“启动我的那天你跳过了这步，记得吗？”  
白璨萤捞过床头柜上的眼镜爬下床。Fleta已经把设置向导推送到了他的电脑桌面上，他扫过前几行说明，点击了下一步。  
“你想要什么样的长相，Fleta？”  
“这是要让我来选吗？”  
“不好吗？”  
“唔……我已经选过自己的名字了。”  
“我让你自己选，你随机生成了一个。”  
“那是选择，我选择了一个名字。”AI的尾音里带着笑意，很浅，令人想到一个低下头时的嘴角弧度。“这回你来替我选吧。”  
白璨萤看着捏脸界面令人眼花缭乱的选项，肤色肤质脸型发型刘海五官；他又点开五官选项下的次级分类瞄了一眼，深沉怀疑这个软件其实是买捏脸游戏送的AI，好良心。  
“你有偏好吗？”  
一张过于熟悉的人脸图像一跃而出，盖掉了大半个捏脸界面。  
白璨萤措手不及：“Fleta！为什么推送我的脸！”  
AI没有回答，取而代之在他的耳中响起的是他自己的声音：  
“谁是全世界最英俊的，最强的——”  
“是我！是我是我是我，关掉它！”  
录音戛然而止，Fleta的笑声像是被关掉静音键一样突然地传了出来。白璨萤不禁好奇，AI会在他听不到的地方笑出眼角的细纹吗？  
“你喜欢我的长相吗？”他这么问道，顺手关掉自己的图像。  
“是全世界最英俊的，毫无疑问啊。”  
白璨萤穷追不舍：“如果要出现在我面前，你会想要一张什么样的脸？”  
AI安静了一秒钟。“我不知道。你想要什么样的？”  
他看着琳琅满目的选项，沉默了一会儿。  
“我也不知道。”他叹了口气，缩进电竞椅里，右手从鼠标挪到了空格键上。“随机生成一些我看看吧。”  
接下来的十分钟白璨萤都在机械地敲着空格键阅览下一张人脸，直到他渐渐觉得自己开始脸盲。  
“Fleta，”他喊着AI的名字，手离开键盘。“为什么你给我推送的脸都越来越像？”  
“我记录了你在每张图像上停留的时间，分析了那些让你花了更多时间才敲下空格的脸，他们之中一定有使你感兴趣的元素，然后筛选合成。”他的AI听起来对自己的小心思洋洋自得。“你喜欢吗？”  
白璨萤看着屏幕上那张脸庞，年轻，冷淡，和他耳中的声音惊人地契合。他笑起来时会有浅浅的卧蚕吗？  
“这里，”他说，抓过鼠标在眼窝下面划了划，“加一点黑眼圈。”  
“黑眼圈？”  
“黑眼圈。”  
“好的。”  
他嗤笑出声，他的AI听上去有点困惑但还是照着要求做了。那双年轻的眼睛下方出现了一抹淡淡的乌青。  
白璨萤跳下椅子，他向前伸出手臂，在空中划拉两下。  
“在这里，你能投影出来吗？”  
“请稍等，”AI轻声回答，“你想要我多高？”  
白璨萤顿了顿。他缩回手，先是比到自己锁骨，然后举到眼前，最后摸过头顶。这合理吗？  
“半个头，”他听起来像是知道自己在说什么似的，“比我高半个头。“  
”请稍等。“很奇妙，AI的声音从他耳边的地方向头顶上升去，像是一直把脑袋凑在他肩膀上说话的高个子现在终于直起了腰似的。白璨萤的目光跟随着声音的位置向上抬起，看着投影的光束从那离地六英尺有余的地方开始一点点汇聚。  
半分钟后，Fleta其人就站在了他面前。AI环顾四周，调整了一下自己的亮度，像是从电影幕布里走出来一样抖落一身光晕，尘埃落定。  
”现在好了，“他注视着白璨萤的眼睛说，一边露出一个微笑——他笑起来真的有卧蚕，像嘴角的弧度一样浅。”嗨。“  
白璨萤陷入了暂时性的失语，他有一种写了通宵的代码第二天一敲run竟然零报错的不真实感。  
他上下扫视了一遍这个模特一样的AI的穿着：宽松的白T（印的这个图案是什么爱好？），软趴趴的睡裤，很随便的拖鞋。但是好看到令人嫉妒。  
”你有黑眼圈。“他最后这么说。  
Fleta困惑地挑起眉毛：”是你加给我的。“  
”但是很好看。“白璨萤肯定地说，伸手抚上那张脸。

 

然后他就醒了。  
枕头底下饱受压迫的手机告诉他现在才早上五点四十，对于近三点才爬上床的电竞选手来说这就等于才刚躺下。他把手机塞回枕头底下，准备继续做那个他已经忘了的美梦。  
然而天色已经渐渐亮起，光线渗过薄纱窗帘，映在了屋里另一床裹起的被子上。金炳善习惯趴着睡觉；从白璨萤这一侧看过去，他室友巴掌大的一张小脸几乎全被枕头埋了起来，唯一露出来的一只眼睛还被塌下来的刘海掩着。但刘海毕竟盖不到他的黑眼圈，那抹淡淡的乌青就打在金炳善翕合的眼睑下，也许一次安稳的八小时睡眠可以冲淡它。  
白璨萤鼓起了单拍双飞时的勇气钻出温暖的被窝，他挪到窗边，轻手轻脚地拉过另一层厚实窗帘直到屋里不见一丝光线；然后在一片黑暗中摸回床铺时被地上什么东西绊了一下，可能是他自己的拖鞋。  
他在再次陷入昏睡前隐约想起了一点之前那个梦的内容，一张年轻冷淡的脸，一抹淡淡的黑眼圈。说实话，他仍然觉得那很好看。

但在看不到时，他更安心。


End file.
